


The Kise Ryouta Experience

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a date with Kise Ryouta puts things into perspective or just affirms some things that Satsuki already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Because I suddenly had a "what if Momoi gets a crush on Kise" moment some weeks back and had to write about it.

Satsuki doesn’t know exactly when it happens, the moment she starts seeing Ki-chan as a boy. Of course she’s aware of the fact, much like how she knows Dai-chan is one and of course Tetsu-kun is _all male_ , but this is different. Suddenly, she’s actually aware of the differences, how tall he is compared to her, the broadness of his shoulders, the largeness of his hands. The leashed strength when he leads her by the hand and the unleashing of it when he faces his opponents on the court, focused, molten gold eyes and fiery intensity.

Suddenly she has a taste of how his helplessly infatuated fangirls feel and she doesn’t know if she likes it.

Kise is of course quick to pick up on it. He’s learned to be aware of these things but he doesn’t say a word. They’re friends and there are some things that friends should know to keep quiet about and Momoi is definitely not one of those girls he can pass the time with, flirting gently and not really meaning much of what he says. But Kise is also a brat who likes to test his limits, a wily little shit who doesn’t really mean any harm but maybe also likes to stir the pot a little and see what comes out of it. 

And it also doesn’t take long before Satsuki notices that he stands closer than usual and touches her just a bit more than he used to.

“You know don’t you?” Satsuki asks eventually, cheeks puffed up in a petulant pout. She’s not offended since she knows Kise and let’s face it, she’ll probably do it too were she in his position. She and Kise are alike in some notable ways; she’s just a bit surprised that Kise would actually try it with her.

“But it’s Momocchi!” Kise whines, aiming back an artful pout that’s too pretty and reckless that it’s annoyingly charming. “Momocchi never thought I was attractive before!” And it’s an ego boost and he enjoys it, of course. Kise does love the attention, especially when it’s from pleasantly unexpected sources.

“Dai-chan will kill you.” She reminds him though she smiles despite herself and Kise laughs because it’s true but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

In the end, they go on a date, the whole Kise Ryouta experience. They dress up and Kise takes her out to a fancy restaurant that’s been featured on TV many times. The food is delicious and the place has a good view of the city’s skyline. He’s a gentleman, attentive to her needs and party to her whims. He holds her hand and makes sure she doesn’t want for anything through the night. 

Satsuki gets home just late enough for a date night but not too late that her father and Dai-chan would be howling for Kise’s blood. Kise leaves her with a grand bouquet of flowers and a smiling kiss on her cheek. She laughs when she waves goodbye to Kise who grins cheekily and bows away like a fairytale prince. She watches him go until she can’t see him anymore, feeling light and cheerful despite how she doesn’t feel like her life has changed.

A Prince has come but she doesn’t feel like a Princess who has woken up to find that all her dreams have come true.

Kise Ryouta is just Ki-chan but that’s actually all right.


	2. The Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Shoichi two weeks, three days and 15 hours to ask, “So, what’s it like to date Kise Ryouta?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have a weakness for Imayoshi/Momoi and there needs to be more of the two of them.

It takes Shoichi two weeks, three days and 15 hours to ask, “So, what’s it like to date Kise Ryouta?”

Satsuki’s smile to him is innocent, but her eyes dance with a giggle that doesn’t pass between her lips. “Are you jealous, Imayoshi-san?”

The formal use of his name makes his thin lips lift into a bit of a fox-like grin. It amuses him when she plays coy because she knows she isn’t going to get away with it but does it anyway. “‘Shoichi’, dear, and I dunno. Should I be?”

They’re just walking side by side, hands barely touching. He’s walking her home from a movie date of sorts. He invited her out to watch this student film his classmate is involved in and he thought she might enjoy it. She did. It’s got a nice story that’s simple and easy enough to understand but heartfelt. He treated her to a simple, but delicious and filling dinner and made her laugh at his wry university stories. 

Satsuki thinks about that date with Kise, about the dress she wore, the restaurant they went to, the ridiculous bouquet of flowers and Kise’s sparkling presence, and shakes her head. She looks up at Shoichi. He’s smiling as usual, that smile that’s so pleasant but also so mysterious. She’s known him for a while but there’s still a lot that she doesn’t know, can’t decipher with one look and she can’t wait to unravel what she can.

“No. No need to be jealous, Shoichi.” She tells him with a more natural smile. “It was nice but Ki-chan is Ki-chan.”

She takes his hand, finally, and barely has to wait before he nestles his fingers in with hers.

“And I’m Shoichi.” He intones and he gives her that wry look with those lifted eyebrows and again she has to laugh. Between them, she starts swinging their hands and he lets her. 

She nods in affirmation. “Yes, you are.”

“And that’s better?”

“Yes.”

“Well I’ll be damned.” He drawls, his grin widening even more when that starts her up with the giggling again. She’s 70% sure there’s a fondness in that grin aside from his usual crafty amusement. “I’m more dateable than Kise Ryouta. I gotta tell Susa. He’ll be so proud...” 

He holds her hand until he has to actually let go. They’re just on time though it earns Shoichi a bit of a glare from Dai-chan when he opens the door, like he actually waited for Satsuki to come home safe and sound just in case their old high school senpai and basketball captain did something sinister. Shoichi does nothing more than drop a kiss over the back of her fingers though it’s probably more about getting on Dai-chan’s nerves than a real show of affection. Satsuki doesn’t mind since Dai-chan needs his proof that Imayoshi Shoichi is bad for her (him) and Shoichi sends her a more proper goodnight text just after the door closes behind her.

_Would have loved to stay longer but Aomine-kun was hovering and that’s just not romantic. Next time. Goodnight, Satsuki. Sweet dreams._

It’s simple and Shoichi is no Prince (actually he’s more the Black Knight than anything) but she finds that she prefers it that way.

That definitely makes it more than all right.


	3. Dai-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra: An incident between Aomine and Kise an hour or so after that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Aomine and Kise will always be demanding and thus they must have their own sort of, kind of happily ever after or at least the beginning of it. Thank you so much for reading!

“I should fucking punch you.”

Kise blinks, those ridiculous eyelashes fluttering, and Aomine’s fist clenches. It annoys him so much that he knows he’s not just standing there because of how Kise apparently had designs on his best friend. How he feels about that realization is something he’s not even sure he wants to mull over.

“But I didn’t do anything bad~” The idiot whines and the urge to punch him rises. Yes, Kise was the perfect gentleman and that annoys him.

“You took Satsuki out on a date.” _Without my approval or permission_ , is what he wants to say but finds that he can’t. He stares at Kise and just can’t seem to get the words out.

It’s annoying as _fuck_.

Then Kise smiles, not that wide, cheerful grin that is his real smile but that other smile that’s more his lips than his eyes and makes him absurdly feel like he’s in danger of being eaten alive. It’s almost terrifying how excited that smile makes him feel.

“I did.” Kise agrees without preamble, without guilt though Aomine glares at him and is ready to pay him back for even daring to darken Momoi’s doorway that night. Kise stands his ground because he always does and smiles that smile at Aomine, no fear, no submission. Then he tilts his head, flutters those eyelashes, and that smile changes again into something more sweet but sinful, making Aomine’s mouth run dry.

“Why? Would Aominecchi have liked it better if I took him out instead?”

_Fuck._


End file.
